SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime, simply referred to as SpongeBob SquarePants ' (Japanese: スポンジ・ボブ Hepburn: Suponji Bobu, pronounced Spongey Bobbu) is an ongoing Japanese anime television series produced by Narmak Animation that began airing on May 1, 1999. Its overall plot outline is loosely based around the manga and anime created by Narmak and is considered to be a what if scenario of what would happen if SpongeBob was a Japanese anime. Many tropes from various shounen anime are parodied in this show. Many of the episodes or arcs are named after episodes within the first three seasons of the show outside of a few exceptions. Some episodes are near faithful recreations of their American counterparts while others are vastly different. It is broadcast at 9:00 p.m. on TV Tokyo. The anime centers around protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants as he tries to save his best friend Squidward Tentacles from the clutches of Sheldon Plankton and his army of robots or other minions earlier on in the anime, but everything goes haywire and soon SpongeBob must choose to save Squidward along with his other friends. At some point SpongeBob's best friend Patrick dies in combat, but later comes back alive in a later arc. A big theme in this anime is the central friendship between SpongeBob and Patrick as signs of their friendship begin to decay showing that the two will have to fight against each other at a certain point. Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Patrick Star *Sandy Minor Recurring Characters *Mindy (Film / Z Arc exclusive) *Plankton *Old Man Jenkins *Karen *Fred *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Robot Plankton Clones *Bubble Buddy (Manga exclusive) *Cyclops (Film / Z Arc exclusive) *The Green Hooded Man - A mysterious character who is rumored to be either Patrick, the Hash Slinging Slasher, or both. Plankton's Followers / Minions It should be noted that all villains who work for Plankton tend to have a green color or some tint of green. *Squidward *Bubble Bass *Kevin *Dennis *Flying Dutchman *Karen *King Neptune (Film / Z Arc exclusive) Filler Arc Villains *Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen *Man in a Gorilla Suit *George *Man-Ray *Dirty Bubble Stand Powers All stand powers are named after episodes of the original show except for those introduced the Z arc which are named after songs by Twisted Sister. In the end of the anime, all of the main character's stand powers are erased by 「THE ALGAE'S ALWAYS GREENER」 in order to bring a new set of stand powers for the next series while still retaining the same characters. *「HOME SWEET PINEAPPLE」 - Used by SpongeBob *「PRECIOUS TIME」 - Used by SpongeBob in the Z arc. *「ZIGGY STARDUST」 - Used by Patrick in the Z arc. *「SUCTION CUP SYMPHONY」 - Used by Squidward *「THE GIFT OF GUM」 - Used by Patrick *「TEXAS」 - Used by Sandy *「MONEY TALKS」 - Used by Mr. Krabs *「KOMPUTER OVERLOAD」 - Used by Plankton *「THE ALGAE'S ALWAYS GREENER」 - Plankton's endgame stand power used before the Z arc. *「HOT SPACE」 - Used by Plankton in the Z arc *「TEAR IT LOOSE / THE ONE WHO IS TORN APART」 - Used by Green Hooded Man *「LOVE IS FOR SUCKERS」 - Used by Mindy *「RIDE TO LIVE, LIVE TO RIDE」 - Used by Dennis *「SIN AFTER SIN」 - Used by David Hasselhoff *「THE SLEEPING GAINT」 - Used by the Cyclops *「KING OF THE FOOLS」 - Used by King Neptune Locations *Bikini Bottom *Bikini Bottom Jail *Jellyfish Fields *Goo Lagoon *Rock Bottom *Chum Bucket *SpongeBob's Mind *Fry Cook Games *Burger Ring *Shell City *Davy Jones' Locker - This is the anime's version of hell, HFIL, or the Shadow Realm. Opening/Ending Themes OP 1 - SpongeBob Op 1 OP 2 - Paper Moon - Soul Eater OP2, Spongebob Anime OP2 (ROMIX Cover) OP 3 - Kaitei no Orchestra (Precious Time) ROMIX Original Ending 3 - ENDING 3 (Original Animation) Ending 4 - ENDING 4 (Original Animation) Story Arcs Chum Drug Arc Evil restaurant owner Sheldon J. Plankton builds an army in an plan to overthrow the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs sees this and tries to get Squidward to stop his schemes, but unfortunately Plankton infects him with a drug based around his chum food, making him more evil than even he thought the drug was capable of. Squidward uses this new evil found powers in an attempt to take over Bikini Bottom, but his long time friend SpongeBob believes deep down inside he can save Squidward from the drug. Karate Island Arc (Filler) TBC Z Arc The final arc of the anime. Plot Season 1 001 (01) Help Wanted - Debut at the Krusty Krab 募集募集 - Krusty Krabでデビュー Today seemed like the beginning of ordinary day for the life in the ocean. Looking down from the island can be quite a view. What do we have here? A talking sponge, a pineapple, am I on drugs. "I'm ready. I'm ready," shouted SpongeBob. SpongeBob was just late for work. He had a vision in the future that something was going to happen. He could not recall his dream, but whatever it was it looked like some unimportant intro to a Kingdom Hearts game. "You got to be more descriptive Gary, those nouns won't bite you in the brain soon," SpongeBob said to Gary as he was channeling his inner thoughts pretending to be the French Narrator. SpongeBob seemed happy to feed his pet snail some rice balls, but at the same time he was mad that the narrator failed to describe what the intro was like using proper language. Soon SpongeBob was chopping some sushi ingredients making sushi. SpongeBob very soon walked towards his friend Patrick Star, that fat asain kid who seems to have a home without paying rent. Patrick began to smell SpongeBob's sushi rolls knowing that he will soon have delicious fish. "Yum I can almost taste it. The sweet smell of cannibalism," Patrick said while grabbing SpongeBob for food. Squidward soon caught an eye towards Patrick, knowing for well that SpongeBob and Patrick are together to annoy his busy schedule once again. “SpongeBob, stop being a bitch. Can’t you see that I was going to skip work today to practice my shakuhachi flute skills, but that stupid asshole Mr. Krabs bragged about cutting my pay in half. That moron Mr. Krabs thinks that he can sell burgers to a townspeople that prefers the fine art of sushi making. He is insane and I hate his work ethic,” Squidward yelled at his face. SpongeBob heard Squidward play the most annoying sound in the world. It was like as if his music descended from a teenage girl named Justin Bieber, but somehow his music was even worse. “Sure Squidward, it isn’t good to have another day bitching about your life. Customer service is about serving people with a warm smile, you just do not get it,” SpongeBob said to him as the two walked to work. SpongeBob had just arrived to met his new boss, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs was angry that poor customer service provided by his only employee, Squidward, has tainted his business beyond repair. “Get back to work Squidward me boy, your service is ruining my business. Soon I will have to get Yoshi’s lawyer to do my taxes again. This years earnings are at the red, we can’t continue business like this,” Mr. Krabs yelled with anger. Squidward made a smirk look on face wearing his “I really wish I weren’t here right now button.” SpongeBob walked in just a few minutes late. Mr. Krabs was about to see that TBC 004 (05) STAND POWER INTRODUCTION CHAPTER Today Season 2 XXX (XX) Krab Borg TBC XXX (XX) Squidward Revenge TBC XXX (XX) Squidward Ghost TBC Season 3 XXX (XX) Plankton's Army TBC 060 (60) The Algae's Always Greener TBC Film 06Z (1Z1) XXX The first chapter of the final arc of the anime. TBC Spinoffs/Sequels Due to massive amounts of positive acclaim, this series spawned many imitators and spinoffs who attempted to recapture the magic of the OG series. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Daring in Planxx '- Set in the far future at an unknown point of time. This is a Yaoi showcasing the love between Squidward and SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob SquarePants (Alternative Studio) - An attempt by a fan of the OG series to recapture the lost magic that was lost in the later chapters of the manga. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZArc Saga Compilation Complete Special Edition' - ''A George Lucas style compilation featuring everything from the OG series to Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z2 '- Fanmade sequel that adapts the first set of E.V.I.L. arcs covered in the manga. However, the rest of the story along with Z0, Z1.26Θ, ZTri, and whatever shit Japanese Seth Andrew and Paul Tibbit are smoking in their heads is about as canon as JORGE JOESTAR. Infamous for taking the critically panned American exclusive Atlantis SquarePantis arc that was made using unfinished footage from Z2 and transforming it from a one hour and 30 minute special with no story to speak of into one of the most contrived and edgy stories involving a talking sponge that rips off Xenogears and Killer 7 mostly. You will need to watch the SpongeBob equalivant of the Star Wars Holiday Special in order to get what is going on. All enemy stand powers in this arc are named after songs done by David Bowie or parts of osts of whatever games, tv shows, or movies that this fanfic pays homage to steals from. This three part story involves an army of evil lemons known as the Lemon Smile as a series of villains known as E.V.I.L. and their allies the AOG as they seek to stop our heroes from obtaining the O.M.N.I.G.R.I.L.L.S. in the first act and the Atlantean Amulet in the second which in this story is used to summon one of the most powerful stands, 「METEOR」 which summons a giant meteor with a lemon shaped head on it. Patrick in his story goes through multiple personality disorder as he tries to battle against his evil alter ego, the Hash Slinging Slasher, a villain with a giant long sword who eventually wins over Patrick's body. Tibbit's story is known to contain tons of retcons and some fan characters who never appeared once in the manga. Japanese Hillenburg had minor involvement in production until ZTri where Japanese Paul Tibbit would later unleash his fetish for Patrick Star and his recolors onto the masses. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 4, 5, 6 plus Atlantis SquarePantis in the English Dub. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0 Crash Course: The Beginning of an Interplanetary War '- A fanfiction involving a cross over between Ultra Lord, Crash Nebula, and Invader Zim explaining the lore behind the very first incarnation of E.V.I.L., S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H, what happened in Atlantis that transformed it into a greek superstate and later into an alien colony superstate, the intergalactic war with Yugopotamia, IJLSA, who pioneered E.V.I.L., and many of the plot elements in Z2, ZTri, Z1.26Θ, and Z4'Σ'. Takes place way before the anime. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri: The Freezer Truth Saga - This story takes place after the universe was reset in SpongeHenge but the idea of parallel worlds isn't revisited until Z4Σ. Japanese Paul Tibbit's attempt to recreate the later set of Post-Movie arcs seen in the Not Normal Arc, Truth or Square Arc, and the later chapters of the SpongeBob SquarePants Manga. Expect tons of clones of Patrick Star in this anime due to Tibbit's strange obsession with starfish. This story is a western themed anime adventure that is set within the Dead Eye Gulch. Join SpongeBob has they travel to the world's largest freezer in hopes to foil Dead Eye Plankton and his evil scheme to destroy the world using the Main Drain. The Not Normal Arc introduces a new concept to the series, the idea that some characters may not be who they seem to be because in reality some people are just walking talking NPCs. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 6, 7, 8 plus Truth or Square in the English Dub. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants ZBBXtreme - '''An idol girl anime featuring various short skirted girl characters along with some new girl characters created for the sole purpose of merchandising. Hatsune Miku is rumored to make an appearance to face off against Mindy in the Bubble Bowl who is somehow still getting fucked in ass by the Hash Slinging Slasher aka Patrick Star in the Z2 manga. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z4Σ: Dimensional Terror Out of Water''' - This story takes place after the events of ZTri. This anime sets up the concept of alternative universes where it is discovered that every arc before this arc was set in Universe A-197 where as these series of chapters along with ZTri are set in Universe B-197. At some point, Burger-beard is introduced as a villain. Somehow T.R.U.E.E.V.I.L., the final and last incarnation of E.V.I.L., has returned so SpongeBob and his gang must turn into superheros again in order to face off against E.V.I.L. one final time as the coming of the Dimensional Merge strikes terror into our heroes. To defeat this threat, SpongeBob from Universe B must unite 26 souls who are the reincarnations of Starfish who are named after letters from the greek alphabet in order to defeat P-L-A-N-K-T-O-N-A-M-O-R-S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H and his vessels who have been Sourmouth'd by S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 9a plus Sponge Out of Water in the English Dub. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Arc9β '- After some point within the anime, the lore got really messy and out of control so the entire anime had to be rebooted via Dimensional Merge. The arc in the anime before this arc which was Arc9b is not the same arc in the anime as Arc9β. SpongeBob SquarePants ZTri which established the idea of alternative universes showed that E.V.I.L. can exist in any universe as it is shown that Arc9b takes place in Universe B-197 where as Arc9β takes place in Universe β-197. Japanese Paul Tibbit was fired for attempting to claim copyright on the concept of recoloured Patricks and technocratic Patricks and as a result Narmak Animations launched a lawsuit that would end his career. His departure made the series feel fresh again, but at the same time destroyed tons of previously established Lore and characters including the destruction of various Idol girls. This change made dedicated otakus find it harder to have sex with their favorite SpongeBob anime themed body pillows. Elements of this series are known as Seasons 9b through 12 in the English Dub. *'The Patrick-Su Chronicles' - At some point Japanese Paul "Broken Innocence" Tibbit was fed up not being the show runner anymore so he attempted to make his own show using his favorite OC Starfish character, Patrick-Su. OVAs Many of these OVAs were produced for DVD releases in order for buyers to feel like they are getting extra content. Japanese Paul Tibbit made these OVAs while rubbing his hands because he needed to milk the franchise for some more spare amounts of pocket change in order to get his audience hyped up for the final chapter, Z4Σ. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z2.99:Z0.09 Prologue Intersequal Part 2: A Prelude to the Dimensional Merge Beginning Ending Third Chapter- '''Takes place after Z2, but at the same time before the OG series and after Z0 within two separate universes that are almost identical to one another. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ'.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.34:Z2.69 Nutty Adventure'' - Takes place during Sandy's time with an organization that likes to refer themselves as N.U.T. between two seperate universes. Sets up the story for Z-Tri and Z4Σ. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.26Θ: Midsegment Middle Part - A Kingdom In Peril -''' Set during the events of the anime's movie known as the critically acclaimed Z arc that sets up the story for the series of arcs involving E.V.I.L. and their origins. Tells the same story told in the Z arc, but from the perspective of Mindy and Triton as they deal with Plankton and the Hash Slinging Slasher. The story here is a set up for the final arc that will take place in Z4Σ.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.18: Z0 Chapter Ending New Beginnings Middle Part - The Battle of Bikini Bottom'' - ''Full backstory of the Battle of Bikini Bottom detailing the second incarnation of E.V.I.L. Will the Hash Slinging Slasher or Man Ray get his hands dirty with blood once again or will Mermaid Man prevail using the power of cleanness. ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.25Θ: Midsegment Middle Part Prologue - Day of Lemons ' - Backstory involving the creation of the third incarnation of E.V.I.L. involves Barnacle Man's fall to corruption. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z1.51-517''' ² '- Unwanted Visitor - '''Set slightly after the English only critically panned Atlantis SquarePantis arc. In here, LRH seeks to explore Plankton's mind. This is the backstory behind how he went from wasted celebrity guest starring David Bowie to full on bubble obsessed edgy evil doer who is willing to kill innocents for the sake of a bubble. His new redesign consists of red eyes and an evil villain cape. It is currently known that he is using nanomachines to extend his life. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.81 - Friend or Foe Full Story Extended Directors Cut - The full story behind the origins behind Mr. Krabs and Plankton's rivalry. Is Plankton willing to eat his own chum? *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZXXXY Holiday Special - Patrick X SpongeBob Fun Sponge Party Sex - '''A hentai Yaoi starring Patrick and SpongeBob taking place during Christmas. Can SpongeBob admit that he loves Patrick? Or will SpongeBob bite the dust as Patrick attempts to lick SpongeBob's hand for blood. *'SpongeBob SquarePants ZXXXY2 - Patrick X SpongeBob - 'Another hentai Yaoi OVA starring Patrick and SpongeBob as they attempt to take care of a baby clam. *'A Day With SpongeBob The Anime - A full on anime remake of A Day With SpongeBob Documentary starring everyone's favorite fanfic writer Seth Andrew. *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0.16: Z4Σ Orgins - The Day of Invasion: Creation of the Throne of E.V.I.L. Starring Planktonamor - '''Another orgin story involving Planktonamor, an undead necromancer with the ability to create Death Knights using his stand powers. In here Planktonamor seeks to create the Lemon Council who will bring the first incarnation of E.V.I.L. to Bikini Bottom. ' ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants Z0 Orgins - '''All OVAs complied into one DVD set for Seth Andrew and Japanese Paul Tibbit to wrack off to.